Kaijū Ningyo
by miggytalia
Summary: A Dove engineer and investigator is abducted and by the Aogiri Arc. As revenge they mutilate a young female named Kiera into a beautiful nightmare of a ghoul. How will the her past, present, and future affect the drift between not only the ghoul and human community, but also her own life?
1. Chapter 1

It took a while but Kiera managed to kill off the last ghoul. She didn't necessarily like doing the dirty work of cleaning the streets, but it kept the community safer. She preferred to be in the lab creating equipment. But investigators are running low so the organization was sending out some of their best to help.

"It's about to be dawn, why don't you go home Kiera?" one the investigators said. It was about time her shift changed and she had done most of the work. "Sure, be careful. I don't want to have to be called in," Kiera said with a cheeky smile. The squad laughed and said their goodbyes.

It wasn't too far of a walk from headquarters. She didn't usually leave first considering she was the squad leader, but she was having a rough time. Her mother had recently diagnosed with cancer so she wanted to balance her time between work and family.

Suddenly it started to drizzle. Kiera sighed, "Well that's unfortunate."

"Isn't it though," a voice behind her sent chills up her spine. She slowly turned her head to see a woman in a long black cloak with black hair. It was obvious she was ghoul because of her glowing red appendages that resembled spider legs.

"So you're an investigator huh?" the ghoul crept forward grabbing Kiera by the hair and slamming her against the concrete. "How does it feel being useless without your toys?" Again she was thrown against a wall. Every bone was broke in her body.

"Enough, we need her alive." An older male said from behind. The female loosened her grip a little, but was all the same pissed off. That was the last thing Kiera remembered before blacking out.

 **A/N: Hi! I'm not really a big fan of OC's BUT i felt compelled to create this story. I hope y'all enjoy it and I hope I don't write anything that isn't correct.. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters. Just a big fan.**


	2. Chapter 2

A blinding white light woke Kiera up from her coma like sleep. Slowly she gained sight of her surroundings. She tried lifting her arm but an unbearable pain shot through her body.

"There's no point in moving." Kiera glanced over to the side. A man in a long white lab coat stood on the far side. "W-What are you planning to do to me?" a stutter barely escaped her lips.

"Oh you'll see," the man sing-songed, "after all you will be awake for the whole procedure. He rolled over next to Kiera in a chair and used a clamp to widen her eye. "What marvelous eyes you have! But you don't have the best eye sight. Why don't we change that?"

The man picked up tweezer like item and plucked out her eye. Kiera let out blood curdling scream. "Oh, what a beautiful scream you have," the doctor crooned. The torture continued for many more hours. The doctor carefully replaced her hands, arms, feet, and legs.

"Oh my, you have turned out far more glorious than I could have imagined," the doctor clapped his hands in delight. Kiera just stared sadly not able to utter a word. "It will take some time for you to recover my dear. But don't you worry, I have a special room for you."

Kiera was placed in a wheel chair and was wheeled out of the bloody surgical room. They passed several quit halls before turning into a darkly lit hall. "This will be a good place for you," the doctor sang.

He opened the door to revile a girly decorated that resembled something out of a doll house. The walls were a dark maroon color. Several candelabras were placed around the room due to the lack of windows. Her bed was tucked into the side and surrounded by black lace curtains. A large mirror stood on the other side of the wall, but it was covered by a black fabric.

"You will be treated with the upmost respect here now," the doctor gently placed Kiera on the bed. "Also your new name is Ningyo, after all, you are my doll." The man hooked a feeding tube into her stomach. "This blood should help you gain your strength. I can't wait to see what kind of monster you will turn out to be."

Three months later Ningyo had not seen the doctor since her operation. But like he had promised her, she was treated like a princess. Her blood bag was filled each time it was empty and she could slowly feel her strength coming back.

"Good morning Ningyo! How did you sleep?" one of the nurses asked while lighting a candle. She could feel her pulse from here, she smelt of freshly cut lilies.

"Not going to answer today huh? Well that's okay, how about I sing a song for you?" the nurse began to sing a soft song. Ningyo shifted to her head to the side and stretched her arm out. The nurse stopped singing, "What is it?" The pale girl pointed her index finger toward the covered mirror.

"You want to see yourself?" the unsuspecting nurse asked. She left the room but returned with a wheel chair. She gently helped Ningyo into the chair. She silently rolled over to the mirror, and lifted the sheet from the mirror. Ningyo was shocked to see her reflection. She no longer had big green eyes like her mother. Instead they were electric blue and slender shaped like an almond. Her long slender nose had been clipped and stubbed into childlike button nose. There were thick flat scars around her throat, elbows, shoulders, ankles, and wrist. Her once yellow tinted skin was now pale as milk. Her slender long lips were now small and fat like a flower petal. Even her hair was longer and light. The sight made her sick.

She gripped the handles of the chair, she could feel something moving inside her begging to break free. "Miss are you alrigh-," the nurse was cut off by a bright pink appendage. It sliced through her abdomen and raised her off the ground. Ningyo let out a high pitched scream that shattered the mirror and all things glass.

"This is what you do to me? You turn me into a murderous toy?" She wailed. The smell of fresh blood filled her nostrils. Before Ningyo could even comprehend what she was doing she had devoured most of the nurse when several men in black cloaks rushed into restrain her.

A man with white hair and red eyes stepped into the room. "It looks like the Ojo has awoken." He bent over and stared unflinchingly at the wild eyed Ningyo. "Bring her to the Arc after she's fed and settled down."


End file.
